particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kalistani Regular Forces
The''' Kalistani Regular Forces''' is the name of the Military of The United Republic of Kalistan. It consists of The Regular Army of Kalistan, The Regular Navy of Kalistan, and The Regular Air Force of Kalistan. The Regular Forces are augmented by highly trained and equipped Partisan Militias, who form auxiliary ground and naval forces during times of war. The Kalistani National Defense Doctrine has been updated circa 4695. History Before 3979, the Kalistani Regular Military was not standardized. Under some administrations, the KRF were entirely cashiered and disbanded, while during others, they served completely as a reaction force and were only called up during times of conflict. Most progressive political Parties in Kalistan, notably the Revolutionary Freedom Party and the Socialist Party of Kalistan were deeply suspicious of a standing military, as they had several times been employed against the people in the prosecution of a police State by Conservative Parties. Consequently, from the Early Imperial period through the 40th Century, there was no standardized Kalistani Regular military. This changed under One-Party Rule, as Kalistan entered into the Kalistani Age of Affluence. A standardized, professional force was stood up as Kalistan rose to geo-political prominence in Seleyan affairs in the 40th Century. A full audit of Kalistan's forces, including the RSMoK and the Kalistan Auxiliary Navy was ordered by Defense minister Elias-Davis in 3976. Realizing the inadequacy of Kalistan's military President Poppy Smith Bennots ordered the liquidation of the Auxiliary Navy in 3978 and the procurement of modernized weaponry. The program of complete overhaul of the Kalistani Regular Force began on January 1, 3979, and thus marks the founding of the modern Kalistani Regular Force. The current hierarchy which mimics the organization of the oldest militia, the Revolutionary Socialist Militia of Kalistan, and Ranks, Colors, and General Orders were standardized across the Service. The first test of the Regular Force came in 3986, a scant 7 years following reorganization, as Kalistani Partisans destroyed an Indralan ship defying the Kalistani closure of the Anantonese Ocean, thus sparking the Ananto War. Kalistani Partisans on Ananto were able to battle Indralan regulars to a standstill in the mountains of Ananto, when Kalistani Regular forces arrived, forcing a settlement of the Conflict and a return to status quo ex ante. Beginning in the 43th Century, Kalistani administrations neglected the modernization of Kalistan's military, and let its ships rot. This neglect, which has been described as criminal, left Kalistan weak and isolated, and gave other nations the idea that they could safely ignore Kalistan in all matters. As the Socialist Party returned to power in the early 4400's that situation changed: The Regular Force was reinstated and modernized, an entire navy was purchased from Vanukean naval contractors, and new military doctrine adopted for the force. Within 10 years, the Kalistani Regular Forces was rebuilt and retrained, and in coordination with the RSMoK, successfully concluded the Ananto Strait Crisis in 4417. Kalistani Regular Force Doctrine The military doctrine of the Kalistani Regular Forces is #Kalistan is Neutral #Kalistan is Non-Aligned #Kalistan is Anti-Nuclear, Chemical and Biological #Kalistan guarantees peace in the Northern Anantonese Ocean #Kalistani Interests and Sovereignty always trump International Law adhered to by others, unless Kalistan has agreed otherwise Neutrality Kalistan has a long history of neutrality in world affairs. Kalistani neutrality means that Kalistani Regular forces do not deploy to other nations to involve themselves in conflicts, peacekeeping, or collective security arrangements. The Foreign Ministry is under strict adherence of tradition to avoid all treaties which contain collective security provisions which would drag Kalistani forces into conflicts that do not serve Kalistan's National interests. Kalistani neutrality notably does not cover Partisan Forces, who have deployed to foreign nations, most notably in the Western Meria Crisis, where RSMoK partisans sided with Leftist Forces, and were subsequently obliterated by Likatonian use of chemical weaponry, as well as a brief intervention in Cildania, when Socialist Partisans working with the Organization of Drug Exporting Nations armed and trained a partisan group known as "Death to Terrorists" or ML, to oppose the Vanuku-backed Hebelian Government, from 3936-3954. Non-Alignment Kalistan rarely makes lasting alliances with other nations, let alone Great Powers. As Kalistan has only ever been a regional power, or less, it tends to associate itself with a much stronger patron, and focuses primarily on those which respect Kalistani interests within its own neighborhood. For a long time, Kalistan was aligned closely with Trigunia, and as this fell apart following the Ananto War, Kalistani interests sought patronage from Indrala. Over the years, this relationship too fell into decay. Kalistan briefly aligned with Vanuku, but following the detonation of a nuclear weapon in Jelbania, Kalistan swiftly cut ties to Vanuku. Currently, Kalistan is working with neighboring Sekowo to create a new "Non-Aligned Movement", and retains association in the Anantonese Ocean Pact with Baltusia and Lourenne. Anti-Nuclear, Chemical and Biological Kalistan is the founder of the Anti-Nuclear, Biological and Chemical Weapons Treaty, and is currently joined by Baltusia and Sekowo. The Treaty prohibits the acquisition, research, and usage of nuclear, biological and chemical weapons by signatory countries. Kalistan has long been the leader in a push for a nuclear free world, and refuses to possess nuclear powered warships. Guarantor of Peace in the Northern Anantonese Ocean Largely a symbolic claim from the Age of Affluence, Kalistan has claimed the title of Guarantor of Peace in the Anantonese Ocean. The reasoning behind such a claim is that what happens in and around Ananto and Mainland Kalistan affects Kalistan's interests in a disproportionate manner. Consequently, Kalistan has twice gone to war over closure of some or all of that Ocean to military traffic from hostile nations. The First was in the Ananto War, and the second was in the recently concluded Ananto Strait Crisis. As long as belligerent Parties continue to conduct war around Kalistan, Kalistan will push for peace, even to the point of going to war. Kalistan does not Acknowledge International Law that violates Kalistani Interests Kalistan's first military priority is to defend Kalistan's sovereignty and national interests. This stance, as opposed to a liberal adherence to the concept of international law, makes Kalistan a pariah in the eyes of some nations. Kalistan has a long history of employment of piracy and privateers in the waters around Ananto to promote Kalistani interests, as well as the use of Light Armored, Fast Attack craft to sink commercial shipping that is in violation of Kalistani Law. But in Kalistan, which includes the Ananto Strait, Kalistani interests always supersede International Law and norms. The only exception to this is when Kalistan enters a treaty which allows some exception to Kalistani Law for the purpose of friendly relations with some countries. Command and Control Kalistan's forces are controlled by joint military and civilian Control. The commander in chief of Kalistan's Regular Forces is the President of the Republic. He/she may order deployment in and around Kalistan at will. All declarations of War must be approved by majorities of all Parties in the National Assembly of Kalistan. The General Staff of the Regular Forces report directly to the Minister of Defense, who serves as Head of the General Staff, ex officio. Bureaucracy of the Defense Ministry The Minister of Defense oversees all defense related activities, including: *The Office of Personnel Management *The Regular Recruit Training Depot in Sulari *The Office of Defense Intelligence and Signals *The Office of Strategic Planning *The National Military Records Center *The Office of the Regular Quartermaster *The National Counterintelligence Center Partisan Forces are responsible for their own deployment, acquisition and maintenance, and recruit training, though Kalistani facilities and contracting agents are made available for Partisan militias at need, and joint training exercises between militia and Regular forces is near-constant, as is the sharing of Intelligence. During defensive wars, the President of the Republic may nationalize the Militias to serve as auxiliaries to the Regular Force, though command remains with Partisan commanders. Bases and Installations *''Kaliburg Arsenal''- HQ of the Kalistani Regular Force, Kaliburg Ananto **''Lhasa Mountain Warfare Training Facility''- Army Base, Lhasa, Neveras **''Fort Harrison Training Center''- Army Base, Springfield, Odufaray **''Fort Henry Allen''- Army Base, Dahriel, Ananto **''Fort Vintalli''- Army Base, Reynoldia, Suldanor **''Kaliburg Training Grounds- Army Base, Kaliburg, Ananto **''Razar Training Grounds- Army Base, Razar, Vrassa *''Bozo River Combined Arms Training Center''- HQ of the RNK, Bozoville Ananto **''Port Davon''- Naval Training and Recruit Center, Kaliburg, Ananto **''Odufaray NAS''- Naval Air Station, Gendaris, Odufaray **''Dulnerstaad NAS''- Naval Air Station, Dulnerstaad, Ananto **''Yoshimi Station''- Naval Base, Southern Limit, Yoshimi, Suldanor **''Port Sweedes Station''- Naval Base/Logistics Center, Northern Limit, Port Sweedes Vrassa **''Port Eshar''- Naval Base, Eshar, Suldanor *''Fort Bjorn AFB''- HQ of the RAFK, Eshar Odufaray **''Sulu AFB''- Dahriel, Ananto **''Bozo Airstrip''- Bozoville, Ananto *''Kalistan Regular Depot''- Recruit Training Base, Sulari, Suldanor *''Kaliburg National Shipyards''- Kaliburg, Ananto *''Bozo River National Shipyards'' Bozo River CATC, Bozoville Ananto *''Port Elga National Logistics Center''- Sulari, Suldanor Branches of Service The following are the Branches of Service of the Kalistani Regular Force *The Regular Army of Kalistan- Army, primarily land combat *The Regular Navy of Kalistan- Naval patrol, Shore/Ananto Strait Defense **Kalistani Coast Guard- Supports immigration/commercial/law enforcement at sea and in ports **Kalistani Regular Marine Corps- High mobility shock forces, based at Naval Air Stations *The Regular Air Force of Kalistan- Attack and Support forces, as well as air cavalry **Kalistani Military Intelligence Corps- Obtains military intelligence for use of the Kalistani Regular Forces Kalistani Military Organization The Kalistani Regular Army Headquarters *1 HQ Brigade, stationed outside of Kaliburg- Focuses primarily on command and control * 2 Bn Airborne (Special forces- forward recon) *1 Artillery Div * 1 SAM Regiment Army South (Suldanor) *1 Training Division- Recruit training occurs in Suldanor, near Yoshimi *1 Mechanized Infantry Div *2 Light Armored Brigades (about 160 Battle tanks) * 3 Infantry Divs Army Central (Neveras and Odufaray) *7 Infantry Divisions *1 Reinforced Armored Division (4 Light Armored Brigades or about 320 Battle Tanks) *1 Reinforced Infantry Division (4 infantry Brigades) Army North (Vrassa and Ananto) *1 Reinforced Heavy Armored Division (4 Heavy Armored Brigades, or about 450 battle tanks) *2 Mechanized Infantry Divs *14 Infantry Divisions *2 Reinforced Infantry Divisions (8 infantry Brigades) Armored Divisions would consist primarily of light and medium Tanks Mechanized Infantry would consist primarily of Armored recon, weaponized Troop carriers, and Fighting vehicles All infantry divisions have mortars and an Artillery regiment attached Each Army has a regiment of SAM's attached Total Force: Approximately 45,000 The Kalistani Regular Navy 1st Fleet, Stationed at Bozo River CATC *4 Kaliburg-Class(RLE: Arleigh Burke Class) Destroyers *7 Ontiveros-Class(RLE: De Zevon Class) Frigates *6 Victor-Class (RLE:Walrus-Class) attack submarines *5 Sativa-Class (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tench-class_submarine RLE: Tench Class]) Submarines *3 Sulari-Class (RLE: Braunschweig Class) Corvettes *6 Gallegos class (RLE: Holland Class) Patrol Ships 2nd Fleet, Stationed at Port Sweedes Station, Northern Limit, Vrassa *2 Kaliburg-Class(RLE: Arleigh Burke Class) Destroyers *1 Luxon-Class (RLE: Ticonderoga Class) Guided Missile Cruiser *2 Ontiveros-Class(RLE: De Zevon Class) Frigates *1 Daniel Guzman-Class (RLE: Karel Doorman Class) Multipurpose Frigate *3 Victor-Class (RLE:Walrus-Class) attack submarines *5 Sativa-Class (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tench-class_submarine RLE: Tench Class]) Submarines *2 Sulari-Class (RLE: Braunschweig Class) Corvettes *3 Gallegos class (RLE: Holland Class) Patrol Ships *10 Eshar Class (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armidale-class_patrol_boat RLE: Armidale Class]) Light Patrol Craft 3rd Fleet, Stationed at Yoshimi Station, Southern Limit, Suldanor *2 Kaliburg-Class(RLE: Arleigh Burke Class) Destroyers *1 Luxon-Class (RLE: Ticonderoga Class) Guided Missile Cruiser *1 Ontiveros-Class(RLE: De Zevon Class) Frigates *1 Daniel Guzman-Class (RLE: Karel Doorman Class) Multipurpose Frigate *3 Victor-Class (RLE:Walrus-Class) attack submarines *5 Sativa-Class (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tench-class_submarine RLE: Tench Class]) Submarines *1 Sulari-Class (RLE: Braunschweig Class) Corvettes *3 Gallegos class (RLE: Holland Class) Patrol Ships *10 Eshar Class (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Armidale-class_patrol_boat RLE: Armidale Class]) Light Patrol Craft Total Force: Approximately 25,000 Naval Enlisted The Regular Air Force of Kalistan Information forthcoming Partisan Forces Partisan Forces are activated via The Register of Party Militias, maintained by the Government of Kalistan. Notice of activation of the Party's Militia is required by law. Revolutionary Socialist Militia of Kalistan The standard unit in the RSMoK is the artillery battery. Each Battery is composed of two platoons: Guns and HQ. Guns Platoon: *6 155mm medium towed Howitzers, each with a crew of 4 or 5 men. *1 Platoon Sergeant, usually E-6 in rank *1 Platoon commander, usually O-2 in rank. This officer is fourth in command of the Battery. *Attached to guns is a squad of Motor Transport, made of 6 men, none of whom have a rank higher than E-5. HQ Platoon consists of several sections: *FDC (S-3) consists of 5-6 men, a FDC chief of E-5 or higher, and an FDC Officer, either at the rank of O-2 or O-3. The FDC Officer is third in command of the battery. *Comm section (S-6) of 5-6 men at less than the rank of E-5, and a comm Chief usually ranked E-6. The comm section also includes 3 wiredogs, none of whom have a rank higher than E-4. *Liason (S-3) section of made up of all FO's in the battery, usually 3-4 men at rank of E-5 and below, and one Liason Officer at rank O-1 or O-2. *1 Battery Commander, ranked O-3 or O-4, *1 Battery XO at rank O-3, *1 Battery Commissar, in charge of political education, ranked E6 or above *1 Battery Chief, ranking E-7 and above. The total manpower in a standard battery, at full strength is 64 militia, give or take, composed of around 59 enlisted and 5 officers. A battalion is made up of three batteries standard, and is overseen by a battalion commander, ranked at a Senior O-3 Ranking r a WO1 or higher, and a Battalion Gunnery Sergeant, ranked E-7. A battalion also contains: *1 company of Motor Transport, usually around 20 enlisted, and one officer or warrant officer *1 battalion survey section, made up of 6 enlisted, one Section chief, and one warrant officer. *1 battalion administration section(S-1), composed of 15 enlisted and one officer, *1 battalion operations section (S-3), made up of 10 men and one officer and a battalion logistics section (S-4), totaling 15 enlisted and one officer. There is no battalion comm (S-6) section, and intelligence (S-2) occurs at the regimental level. 3 battalions form a regiment, which are overseen by a regimental officer, who must always be a full colonel or above, and a regimental Sergeant Major, who is ranked E-9, *1 regimental Operations section (S-3) made up of 25 men and two officers, *1 regimental intelligence Section (S-2), made up of 20 men and three officers. *1 explosive ordinance section, totaling five men and an officer, for a total of 841 troops in a fully staffed artillery regiment. The militia is ideally composed of 5 regiment of elite artillery, for a total of around 4200 militia men. As needed, SPoK increases this number of regiments, and as new units are formed, old units are broken up and the experienced members go on to serve as commanders and Non-commissioned officers in the new units, always incorporating the same training and skill set to the new militia members. All Artillerymen, when not firing, are expected to maintain training as skills as a lightly armed, highly mobile guerrilla partisan force. In addition to combat training with guns, artillerymen live an austere life, full of long forced marches, little food, and only 1/4 garrison time. As mobility is stressed, the standing order for Artillerymen in the Militia is that when the guns run out of ammo, they are to be abandoned, and the Artillery is to take up the life of the Guerrilla until the Guns can be resupplied. This multi-purpose role adds great versatility to the defensive forces of Kalistan, and is largely responsible for Kalistan's triumph in the Ananto War. Each artillery regiment is supported by a division of light infantry, each composed of 5 infantry columns. Each column is composed of 5 battalions of infantry and supporting arms and logistics. Each battalion is made of two companies of militia men, totaling 75 men per company, plus comm, Motor-T and logistics (which make up another 25 or so troops). Therefore each artillery regiment is supported by 5000 ground soldiers, which include foot infantry, motors, and heavy weaponry, which adds around 25,000 to the Standard Militia call-up. In non-emergency periods, the RSMoK should never be more than 40,000, including all artillery, infantry, and support systems. The SPoK reserves the right to change these numbers as needed, up to its maximum allowable number, though most new joins in add periods will go into the infantry, or into support. The Revolutionary Socialist Militia of Kalistan has constantly fielded its militia as a paramilitary force since it was last called up. It has been reorganized along geographic lines, into Armies. 1 Artillery Regiment and 1 Infantry division per District, 1 column per major city in each District. All support units travel with the Infantry Divisions. In addition, The RSMoK has added a 2 Battalions of trainers in Neveras for Militia basic and advanced training. The Training facility at High Bong includes 300 trainers, a MOUT course, a gas chamber for NBC training, a propaganda/psyops school, A mountain warfare school, An improvised munitions school, and a basic irregular infantry course. The facilities in High Bong operate year round, and host both RSMoK trainees and Kalistani Regular Forces, but are occasionally host to foreign units. The trainers at the Center do not participate in normal Militia operations, and may not be fielded. Personnel Basic Training Regular Enlistments are for 4 years each, and average attrition each year is less than 20%. Basic Training for the KRF consists of a 13-Week Training Cycle that includes close order drill, uniforms, professional education, political education, marksmanship, field survival and land navigation, and endurance/physical fitness training. Regular Forces are assigned occupational fields by the Office of Personnel Management. Once Recruit Training finishes, members of the Force proceed to specialization schools, which may last anywhere from 3 weeks, for basic infantrymen and women, to 1 year for highly technical training. Standard Issue Every member of the Regular Force is trained on and equipped with a Standard Issue Rifle, known in Kalistan by the nomenclature SAR-15. They are responsible to maintain the weapon in a high state of readiness at all times. Uniforms Kalistani Regulars wear camouflage utility uniforms during normal garrison and field duties. They also possess 4 classes of Service Uniform, consisting of a Green Coat, a khaki Shirt, and Green Dress Pants. They also optionally possess Two classes of Dress Uniform for special occasions. NCOs wear a red stripe on the arm of their Service and Dress Uniforms. Ranks The following is the Rank Structure of both the Militia and ALL branches of the Regular Force Enlisted (Non-NCO) *E1- Private *E2- Private First Class *E3- Lance Corporal (NCO) *E4- Corporal *E5- Sergeant (Staff NCO) *E6- Staff Sergeant *E7- Gunnery Sergeant *E8- First Sergeant (Garrison) or Master Sergeant (Combat Arms) *E9- Sergeant Major (Garrison) or Master Gunnery Sergeant (Warrant Officer) *W1- Warrant Officer 2nd Class *W2- Warrant Officer 1st Class *W3- Master Warrant Officer *W4- Gunner Commissioned (Junior Officer) *O1- Second Lieutenant *O2- First Lieutenant (Staff Officer) *O3- Captain *O4- Major (Command Officer) *O5- Lieutenant Colonel *O6- Colonel (General Officer) *O7- Brigadier General *O8- Major General *O9- Lieutenant General *O10- General *O11- General of the Regular Force (One per branch) Note: The Militia does not have ranks higher than E7 and O3, due to its smaller size and looser organization External Articles Category:Military Category:Paramilitary organizations Category:Military of Kalistan